A Bottle of Wine Works Magic
by alienatedrobot
Summary: Spirit wants to confess to his kouhai. Will the sadistic Professor Stein soften up?
1. Caught Off Guard

**CHAPTER 1**

**Caught off guard**

"Stein?"

"Mm?"

"How many times have you dissected me?"

It was a fine afternoon; cloudy with a beautiful amount of sunshine. I'm sure Death the Kid loved the scene, admiring it wherever he is right now. Well, he's not a part of our story.

"Why did you ask all of a sudden? Do you really want to know?" The stitched professor giggled.

"W-w-why? It's my body, dammit!" Spirit defensively shouted.

"I can't really remember. I have dissected you more than once a day back then." Stein teased.

"_Why can't I say it, damn it." _ The deathscythe argued in his mind.

"Is something wrong, senpai?" his kouhai asked.

"No- It's nothing, really." He replied.

Stein looked at the sky, reminisced and said, "I miss those days."

He was surprised. Seriously, this man? He can actually MISS something? _"Heh. What am I thinking? He's a person too."_ He smiled silently.

"Why are you smiling by yourself there?" he looked oddly at him.

"You know, Stein, I miss those days too. I'm glad that you feel the same." He patted his head and smiled sweetly, "Would you want to be my partner again?"

His heart suddenly started pounding. He was blushing too. Looking at his senpai's cute smiling face, he was like a girl in love.

"Stein? Oi, Stein!"

The moment he saw his kouhai back into reality, he broke out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face! You were blushing!" and he continued laughing.

"Shut up!" he hit his senpai's head.

"Itaaaaaiiii"

"Deathschyte, Stein, Shinigami-sama is calling for you." Sid interrupted.

"_He was making a very cute face a while ago. But…why was he blushing?" Spirit thought and blushed himself._

As they continued walking, Stein thought, _"Was I really blushing? Dammit, I'm going to dissect him!"_


	2. Listen To Me

**CHAPTER 2**

**Listen to me**

"Thank you, Stein-kun, Spirit-kun." Shinigami-sama waved joyously.

They left the death room and prepared for travel. Meanwhile…

"We arrived early. Should we get a room?" Stein asked.

Spirit was busy checking the place out. How beautiful and elegant the place was. "Ah, yes." He replied.

Paris, the city of love; the place where romanticists gathered and live. Where fashion and passion are part of one's life.

"_There's going to be a black market at Paris tonight. Mafia heads and their subordinates whose souls have strayed from the path of men are gathering there. The students might not be able to handle them. I hope you two could take care of this problem." Shinigami-sama explained._

"_Alright, Shinigami-sama. We'll attend to it." Spirit replied._

"The weather is nice, Stein. Let's go out for a walk!" he invited and pulled him.

"Wait senpai! Don't pull too much." He whined.

The cool breeze of the wind, the relaxing city noises, the nice environment and the cheerful people. Ah, Paris! They sat down on the nearest bench after a short walk and grabbed some drinks.

"Senpai, why are we sitting here?" Stein asked, sipping on his coffee.

Couples dating, holding each others hands, kissing and passionately caressing each other.

Spirit was sweating a bit, his heart was pounding. _"This is soooo awkward. No, no, no! Man up, Spirit!" he argued in his mind._

"Ano… Stein, I want to tell you something." He was nervous.

"What is it senpai?" Stein asked.

"A-a-ano… Eto… You see, Stein… Well, I…" he stammered.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The city clock signals 6pm.

"It's already late. We should go back and prepare, senpai." He stood up and started walking.

Spirit sighed heavily, regretting the wasted moment and replied "Alright." as he stand up.

"Why are making such an upset face?" his kouhai asked.

"Ah, nothing. We should hurry." He replied. _"That was such a waste…"_


	3. She's Mine! I Mean, He

**CHAPTER 3**

**She's mine! I mean, he.**

"W-WHA-WHAT'S THIS?"

"Why? What's wrong, Stein?" he rushed as he heard his kouhai shouted on the other door.

His jaws dropped, staring amazed at a very beautiful woman in front of him. However, it was Stein.

"Shinigami-sama is playing a prank on me…" Stein laughed evilly, "I'll dissect him!"

"What are you staring at?" he said as he saw his senpai gazing at him.

"I think it's alright. Plus we should hurry or else…" Spirit explained while continuously staring at him.

"Fine. Let's do it quickly so we can go back already." He passed through his stoned senpai.

"You drive." Stein passed the keys.

"Yes, milady." His senpai teased.

"Shut up!" he gazed fiercely.

Spirit drove while Stein lit up a cigarette. He kept looking at his stunning kouhai.

"Keep your eyes on the road. We might get in an accident." His kouhai said; still annoyed but has calmed down.

He quickly looked away, "Ah, yes. Sorry." and simply looked back again.

"Eyes on the road or I'll dissect you." His kouhai warned.

He looked away light-speed. _"He's so… pretty. I can't keep my eyes off him."_

They arrived at the venue shortly. The place was enormous and they were just on time as the guests were just arriving.

"Good evening sir, madam." The guard greeted. "May I see your ID please?"

They flashed the fake IDs provided by Shinigami-sama and he welcomed them in. He simply led his hands towards Stein's bum.

"I'll dissect you." Stein said, pointing a small knife on the guard's neck. And they continue inside.

"Good evening our dear guests. Welcome to our auction. We hope you enjoy yourselves tonight. First off we have…" the host continued.

"What a beautiful lady we have here." A random old person said. "Would you like some drinks, my lady?" he offered with a pervy stare.

When Stein was about to defend his self…

"Get your filthy hands off her. She's mine." His senpai defended him, putting his arm around his waist too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The old man teased. He tried to grab Stein's bum as he walked away. Spirit grabbed his hand and looked at him sharply, "Don't you dare." he warned. The old man walked away, laughing. "Hey girls…~"

Spirit sighed as a sign of relief that the old man was now gone. "Really…"

"What did you just say?" Stein intimidated him.

"I- uh- ano-" he panicked.

"Who did you said was yours?"

"Lower down your voice, Stein. They might notice us…" he excused, scared.

"SHUT UP!" his kouhai yelled.

"What? Who was that?" the host asked.

Someone approached them and said, "Ma'am, Sir, we would appreciate if you would participate in the auction quietly."

"Wait." The host said, suspicious. "Who are you? You don't look familiar." He went down the stage and walked towards them.

"Crap. We've been found out!" Stein exclaimed.

Spirit changed into a deathscythe and said, "It's because you're too noisy."

Everybody transformed and started attacking them.

"Let's do it, senpai."

"Alright."


	4. Lovers, eh? I'll Take You Out to Dinner!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Lovers, eh? I'll take you out to dinner!**

"Mission complete."

Souls were floating around everywhere. Stein rotated the screw on his head as they started picking the souls. The place was almost pulverized.

As soon as they were finished, Spirit drove to a high class restaurant.

"Eh? What are we doing here?" Stein asked, uninterested.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. And I want to take the most beautiful and strongest meister to dinner." He explained and teased a little as he opened the door for him.

Stein looked at him sharply, "Don't fool with me."

"But I'm really hungry after that battle. Don't worry, my treat. Now, let's go?"

Stein got off the car. They were both looking great. Everybody's eyes were on them as soon as they entered the restaurant.

"Good evening ma'am, sir." The waiter greeted them. "Here's our menu. Today's specialty is seafood."

"I want some lobsters and mixed shells." Stein ordered. "Please pick the good ones."

"Yes, madam." the waiter replied.

"What's your order, senpai?" he asked.

He noticed that the waiter was quite surprised. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that... you two look good together. I thought you were lovers, I'm sorry" the waiter explained.

He was surprised. Lovers? Really? Then again, he blushed. _"What the hell is this man thinking?"_

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." he replied.

"Oi, Stein. Don't bully him. I'll have some pasta. Oh, and a king crab too." Spirit said.

"Yes, sir." the waiter replied.

"Ah, wait! I want to ask you something. Come closer."

"Do you really think we'll make a good couple?" he whispered.

"Absolutely, sir."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you." he replied. And the waiter walked away.

Stein was annoyed. "What did you asked him?" he asked.

"Nothing." he teasingly laughed.


	5. You look really beautiful on that dress

**CHAPTER 5**

**You look really beautiful on that dress, Stein. And I'm not drunk.**

When they went back at the hotel, it was already around 11pm. Stein was admiring the city lights in the window of his room.

"Stein, let's drink!" Spirit brought a bottle of wine. "They said it's the best around here."

They hadn't changed clothes yet. Senpai is still in his handsome-looking coat and tie while Stein is still in in his beautifully elegant gown. They were facing the window, having a nice view of the city.

Senpai isn't a heavy drinker despite the fact that he loves to drink while Stein is more of a smoker than a drinker.

"It's nice to bond with you like this again." Spirit said. Stein agreed.

After some drinks, they were both a bit shaky. "I'm going to change for a while." Stein stood up, feeling a bit hot. Spirit grabbed his hands and pulled him down to sit again.

"DON'T!" Senpai shouted then there was silence. "A-ano… Stein, you look really beautiful in that dress. I can't even take my eyes off you." He leaned to kiss him.

Stein blushed. _"Why the hell is my heart beating fast?"_

"Quit joking me. I'll dissect you!" he laughed evilly but a bit nervously. _"He's making a really serious face."_

"You're wrong, Stein. I…"

"_Man up, dammit!" _he argued in his mind again.

"I like you, Stein. …you might be stronger and smarter than me, and you're creepy sadist too. But I guess that's what makes you attractive for me. I thought… I thought I just have to and want to look after you because you're my kouhai but I realized that I really want to take care of you and treasure you. Stein, I- I really like you!" he ducked down and started to cry.

"_What's happening? Why is he…"_ Stein is so shocked he doesn't even know what to think about. "S-senpai? …you just drank too much." he denied.

"I'm sorry, Stein. Good night."

Spirit sighed as he closed the door behind him and lay down on his bed. _"Stupid! What were you thinking? Still, Stein… I still love him." _ he thought as he slowly fall asleep due to the drink and earlier crying.

Stein too, sighed as his senpai went out of the room. _"Really, that man. What was he thinking? He probably didn't mean it, right? But he had a straight face and cried too." _He continued drinking. And he found a time to comment on the wine too. _"This is quite strong for a wine huh."_


	6. I'm Still Confused, Senpai

**CHAPTER 6**

**I'm still confused, senpai.**

"Senpai? Oi, wake up senpai! I'll dissect you if you don't!"

Stein finished the entire bottle and is now drunk. He entered senpai's room and wakes him up.

"Nnn~ What? I'm sleeping?" Spirit turned around.

"OI, SENPAI!" he yelled at his ears.

He immediately got up and was surprised to see Stein on top of him, holding his dissecting tool. "Stein? What are you…?" He quickly took it and threw it away for safety. "You drank too much."

"Eh? It's alright. I'm still sane." he said and he lay down and closed his eyes. "Ano senpai, I do not fully understand my feelings for you yet but I think I might actually like you too. I mean, I don't really want to lose you 'cause I can dissect you all I want and…" he explained.

Spirit smiled and caressed his face. He leaned his face closer to his and said, "Such a cute person."

Stein opened his eyes and looked at his senpai. Spirit aim for his kouhai's lips and kissed him. "I love you, Stein." he whispered.


End file.
